The Happiest Day of Your Life
by QTR
Summary: No one ever said agreeing to disagree would be this complicated, especially on your wedding day. GSR. Pure fluff. One shot.


**A/N: There's really no ryhme or reason to this fic. I just felt like writing a fluff piece because of the squee-inducing scene at the end of 9x10. So here it is :D I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Neither of them had ever imagined that they would be having a shotgun wedding. But then again, neither of them had ever imagined that they would be having a wedding at _all._

And really, in essence, it wasn't a shotgun wedding at all. They were simply getting married at the time she _happened_ to be carrying their child. Even though that was technically the very definition of shotgun marriages, no one felt it was in this case. This was different. This was special. This actually meant something.

And boy did she look beautiful in that white dress.

He watched her as she walked down the aisle, arms linked with Jim, holding the bouquet delicately between her hands. Her protruding belly was covered in white silk, embroidered with roses and intricate beads and decorations. Catherine had insisted on fixing her hair for the event and despite being a tad skeptic at first, he was happy she had. Her brown curls framed her face, the same way they had nine years ago at that seminar in Berkley.

He had never seen Sara look more beautiful than she did now, slowly making that walk down the aisle, smiling nervously under the stares of all the observing eyes in the audience. She kissed Jim's cheek as he handed her over and he stalked back to the bride's side, handkerchief in hand. And then she was suddenly standing in front of him, the white veil covering her face as the minister approached the altar. A brown Bible was opened and the minister started speaking, but all either of them heard was the most precious silence.

The wedding had been... complicated, for lack of a better word. It had sprung so suddenly, and so no one had been prepared for any of the planning. When he had found her in Costa Rica, she had whispered into his ear that she loved him. When he was inside of her, she whispered that she never wanted to be away from him again. When they were laying together on her cot that night, she whispered that she was eight weeks pregnant.

The wedding had been an entirely different subject altgother, one that he had brought up later. The agreeing to disagree was put to an end relatively fast. For being such a perfect match, they had completely different tastes. He wanted a relatvely large wedding; he had said they could afford it and he wanted it to be the most special day of Sara's life, since she lacked so many of them. She had wanted a casual, small wedding with just their friends.

He insisted that she go dress shopping with Catherine; she said she would just get one when they went on sale. He wanted to buy her the most extravagant ring; she insisted he only spend a certain amount. He wanted all their family and colleagues to be at the wedding. Sara didn't have any family.

In the end, when it came to the issue of bride's side over groom's side, everyone in the lab negotiated with whose side they wanted to sit on. Jim was to sit on the bride's side, along with Nick, Greg and Doc Robbins. Catherine was to sit on the groom's side, along with Hodges, Wendy and Gil's mother.

"It's nothing personal, Gris," Nick had told him. "I just want to be there for Sara. She's like a sister to me."

"It's nothing personal, Sara," Catherine had told her. "I love you too. But Gil doesn't do well under stress and I've gotta be there to set him straight."

So it was settled. It was going to be a relatively small wedding, but he wanted as many bells and whistles on it as they could afford. They agreed on a cake and a color, so long as it was made with soy milk. They also agreed on a date-- June 3rd.

Never in all of Sara's life did she think she would be having a June wedding, let alone when she was five months pregnant.

Despite their separate sides of the wedding, Catherine helped her every step of the way with her pregnancy since Gil was at a complete loss. He was good for running out late at night to get her sudden cravings. And oh, was he good for the foot massages. But when it came to everything else, he always took that damn _analytical_ approach, or scrambled to search through the pages of the many books he had stocked up on while she was hormonal.

Sara loved him to death, but she had never been more thankful for Catherine's friendship than she was during those months.

The dress had turned out to be a minor-major issue. Catherine had finally convinced Sara to go shopping with her, but they had to take into account that she was going to triple in size by the time the wedding came along. Every dress Sara tried on had to be at least five sizes larger than what she was used to, if not to just help her breathe. Finally, after hours of trying on dresses and being dragged up and down the store by Catherine, she found the perfect dress.

It had turned out to fit just fine, and as she stood in front of her husband to-be at the wedding altar, Sara's heart swelled with pride. She felt tears sting at her eyes, and she vowed that she could not, would _not_ cry on her wedding day. Of all the cliche things in the world to do, crying at her wedding day was just something she was not about to...

Suddenly he was speaking, promising to love and cherish her forever, for better or for worse, for sickness and in health, til death do them part. He was holding her diamond-studded wedding band in his sweaty hands as he tried not to mess up. She could tell he was nervous, and he looked absolutely adorable for it.

Suddenly she remembered that it was her turn and recited her vows, promising to love and cherish him, for better or for worse, despite all his flaws and inadequacies. Despite his scientist's hands and his maggot farm, despite all of his unanswered whys and his since I met yous and his unmuttered honeys. Despite all of the things that made them such a perfect couple.

She felt the ring being slid onto her finger and his lips suddenly on hers. She was vaguely aware of warm tears running down her cheeks and his thumb against her cheek to catch them. There was a faint awareness of Jim and Catherine crying and sniffling and Greg cringing in distaste.

But the only thing she was fully aware of was the feeling of his body pressed against hers, his warm hand pressed against her stomach, their unborn child kicking in response. She was only fully aware of the bliss that encumbered her entire being and made her feel as though she was floating on air.

Later that night, they spent hours laying in bed next to each other talking about the rest of their lives and what their child would look like. He wanted them to look like Sara, she wanted them to look like Gil.

In the end, they would have a son with beautiful baby blue eyes, brown hair, an adorable gap between his front teeth, one of the world's highest IQs, and quite possibly the two most stubborn parents on the face of the earth.

**THE END**


End file.
